eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-season 2010
2010 was the final year the NAB Cup was played in a standard knockout format. West Coast won first up but lost heavily to Port Adelaide in the quarter-final, heading into the regional challenge for the final two weeks. Rules As usual goals kicked from outside 50 were worth nine points. Round 1 Fri, 12 February 2010 (5:40 PM WST) West Coast v Essendon Subiaco Oval Attendance: 23,680 Supergoals: '''Naitanui '''Goals: '''Kennedy, LeCras, Naitanui 3, Hansen 2, Embley, Masten, Nicoski, Rosa, Schofield '''Best: '''Naitanui, Kerr, Masten, Kennedy, Priddis '''Injuries: '''Nil Second-year ruckman Nic Naitanui dominated the Bombers, winning the ruck and terrorising his opponents at ground level to set up a big Eagles win. The home side had to fight back from a big early deficit, with Essendon punishing numerous early errors as players struggled to shake off the pre-season rust. Named squad: LeCras, Kerr, Ebert, Nicoski, Masten, Naitanui, S.Selwood, Priddis, Sheppard, Shuey, Kennedy, Dalziell, Lynch, Glass, Rosa, Hurn, Butler, McKinley, Smith, Hansen, Schofield, Embley, J.Jones, Notte, A.Selwood, B.Jones, Sullivan, Wilkes, Stevenson Essendon: Dyson, Watson, Monfries, Jetta, Winderlich, Prismall, McVeigh, Zaharakis, Welsh, Lonergan, Pears, Melksham, Slattery, Still, Hooker, Daniher, Davey, Ryder, Fletcher, Colyer, Williams, Hardingham, Reimers, Atkinson, Hocking, Lovett-Murray, Houli, Bellchambers, Bock Quarter Final '''West Coast v Port Adelaide Sat, 27 Feb 2010 (5:40 PM WST) Subiaco Oval Attendance: 16,231 Supergoals: '''Ebert, Shuey '''Goals: '''LeCras 2, Brown, Kennedy, Lynch, McKinley, Naitanui, Nicoski '''Best: '''Shuey, A.Selwood, Masten, Brown '''Injuries: '''Nil West Coast wilted after halftime in searing heat, with Port Adelaide running away with the match to move into the semi-finals. Young midfielder Luke Shuey was the Eagles' best with 24 possessions and a supergoal. Named squad: Brown, LeCras, Ebert, Nicoski, Masten, Waters, Naitanui, S.Selwood, Sheppard, Shuey, Swift, MacKenzie, Kennedy, Dalziell, Cox, Lynch, Glass, Rosa, Butler, McKinley, Smith, Hansen, Spangher, Schofield, McGinnity, A.Selwood, B.Jones, Strijk, Oakley-Nicholls Port Adelaide: Cassisi, Carr, Salopek, Pearce, Krakouer, Surjan, Trengove, Thompson, P.Stewart, K.Cornes, Salter, Nash, Lobbe, Moore, Carlile, Schulz, Pittard, Chaplin, Banner, Ebert, C.Cornes, Harding, J.Westhoff, Davenport, Meyer, D.Stewart, Logan, Hitchcock, Cloke NAB Challenge week 2 '''West Coast v Carlton Sat, 6 March 2010 Leederville Oval Attendance: 6,500 (approx) Goals: '''Brown 3, Lynch, Naitanui, A.Selwood 2, Dalziell, McKinley, Nicoski, Rosa, Spangher, Stevens, Sullivan '''Best: '''A.Selwood, Naitanui, McGinnity, Waters, Brown, Swift, Lynch '''Injuries: '''Nil West Coast easily accounted for the Blues in a pre-season hitout, with Mitch Brown kicking three goals in a promising showing. Named squad: Brown, Nicoski, Masten, Waters, Naitanui, S.Selwood, Sheppard, Stevens, Swift, MacKenzie, Dalziell, Lynch, Glass, Rosa, Hurn, McKinley, Smith, Spangher, Schofield, Embley, J.Jones, McGinnity, A.Selwood, B.Jones, Sullivan, Strijk, Wilkes, Oakley-Nicholls, Stevenson Carlton: Walker, Murphy, Judd, Simpson, Hadley, Warnock, Browne, Grigg, O'hAilpin, Betts, Hampson, Lucas, Anderson, Armfield, Scotland, Waite, Davies, Houlihan, Wiggins, Tiller, Kerr, Garlett, Jacobs, Jamison, Casboult, White, Joseph, Ellard, Donaldson NAB Challenge week 3 Melbourne v '''West Coast Sat, 13 March 2010 (2:00 PM EDT) Casey Fields Attendance: 5,000 (approx) '''Goals: '''Hansen, LeCras 3, Brown, Embley, Naitanui 2, Cox, Kennedy, Nicoski, Priddis, Selwood, Stevens '''Best: '''A.Selwood, Hansen, Naitanui, Kerr, Kennedy, Priddis, Spangher '''Injuries: '''Nil West Coast completed a relatively successful pre-season with a comfortable victory over the winless Melbourne. Ashley Hansen and Mark LeCras combined for six goals while fellow forward Josh Kennedy escaped suspension after a bump that broke the jaw of Demon Colin Sylvia. Named squad: Brown, LeCras, Kerr, Ebert, Nicoski, Waters, Naitanui, S.Selwood, Priddis, Sheppard, Shuey, Stevens, Swift, MacKenzie, Kennedy, Cox, Rosa, Butler, Hansen, Spangher, Schofield, Embley, McGinnity, A.Selwood, B.Jones, Sullivan Melbourne: Warnock, Jones, Gysberts, Bate, Miller, Frawley, Trengove, Sylvia, McKenzie, Dunn, Petterd, Green, Maric, Moloney, McDonald, Cheney, Newton, McNamara, Scully, Bruce, Wonaeamirri, Martin, Davey, Hughes, Jamar, Spencer, Bennell, Bail, Strauss Links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2010_NAB_Cup Category:Pre-season summaries